


Cuteness and Suffering

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Nov 2018 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Public Sex, Public indecency, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A flash fic commission for Kossori! Sledge is on an aquarium date with reader when things go horribly wrong. Or horribly right?





	Cuteness and Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kossori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kossori/gifts).



“Oh, that’s a cute look on you~”

Seamus purses his lips, trying to look affronted instead of helplessly turned on. Between his fashionable attire, a bright red flush covering his forehead, ears and neck that’s only barely obscured by his scarf, and the cock that’s visibly rock hard in his pants, your soldier does look cute. If cute meant charmingly flustered and this close to cumming in his pants. Then yes, Seamus looks cute.

“Nothing smartass to say?” You purr and lean in close, looking for all the world like a couple sharing an intimate moment. “That’s a first.”

Seamus grits his teeth and bears through the exquisite sensation of a hand dipping past the waistband of his jeans to stroke at his throbbing cock. “You-” He takes a moment to gasp and stifle himself hurriedly as he spots a family rounding the corner around the penguin exhibit nearby. When they disappear into the next section, he leans down and whispers into your ear, his mammoth paw pinning your hand in his pants. “You try gathering enough brain cells to talk when you’ve got a hand on your cock.”

But instead of backing down, you bite back. Metaphorically and literally.

The tiny nip to the burning skin of the crook of his neck and shoulder sets him aflame. Reminds him of the marks he littered all over your body as a result of your escapades the night before. Of the attire you showed him before you pulled him out of the house earlier. Only he knows of the barely there bra, of the elegantly embroidered corset that cinches your waist and gives you that seductive silhouette, of the thigh high stockings leading into your killer heels beneath your modest dress and pea coat. As he sets his hand on your waist to balance himself from his sudden lightheadedness (where else would blood go other than his cock right now), he feels the hard steel bone of your corset and feels faint all over again.

“St-stop. Mercy, please,” he begs in a breathless voice, his Scottish brogue thickening into something not unlike molten caramel. “I can’t-I can’t take any-”

Your finger on his lips shush him, but it smells of your slick more than your perfume, sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head again. “But you can,” you murmur to him softly, kissing his cheek. “I just want to watch the sea lion show. Then we can go home.” And then you can fuck him stupid and end his misery. His eyes shine with hope and no small amount of desire, making you laugh and slip your finger into his mouth to tease at his tongue.

The moment the taste of your pussy touches his tongue, Seamus moans gutturally, startling a nearby couple. Hiding your evil grin, you turn to them and apologise for your brute, bluffing that he’s only thinking of the dinner you’ll prepare when you get home. Seamus nods, his ears burning red hot, his scarf tugged up high over his face to partially cover his eyes to hide his mortification.

They keep staring though, eyes big and questioning even as you pull Seamus onto the next exhibit. As though they can sense something’s not quite right but they can’t quite put their finger on it. Seamus feels their stare boring into his back, the questions they have percolating in their head, and blushes even harder.

“I think they knew,” he whimpers, humiliated at the thought they knew he was, and still is, sporting a raging hard-on. Even more embarrassing, however, is that his cock shows no signs of deflating even as the chills of shame trickle down his spine. He never thought he’d have a kink for public indecency, but this is such an inopportune moment to discover it.

“Oh, I’m sure they didn’t. They might have noticed the tent though.” It’s said laughingly, but the sudden twitch in his pants makes said tent grow impossibly bigger.

The mere sight of it galvanises you into action as you push him into a quiet corner. Hues of blue marble over his handsome face from the exhibits, softening the harsh blush on his face as you press yourself flush against his body. “You’re tempting me to do something really really mean, baby.”

Seamus swallows thickly, his hands dropping to your waist so he can knead it desperately. “You mean you’re not being mean already?” A nip to his plush lips silences him, but the hungry kiss that follows it claws a whine from his throat. “Shit.” He rolls his hips against you, unable to help himself as he loosens the iron grip on his control. Slowly, reality dissolves around him, tunnelling his vision until all he can see, all he can hear, all he can feel is you.

The hand digging its nails into the back of his neck, the softness of your form pressing against his bulky body, the sweet seduction of your lips teasing soft moans from his mouth – it’s slowly driving Seamus to his wit’s end. He’s been teased to hell and back, brought to the edge only to be denied the ecstasy of orgasm time and time again. His skin is hyper-sensitive, each touch of skin against skin, of fabric against skin, sending sparks flying and igniting his desire. Seamus moans brokenly, his voice cracking and ending on a thin whine as you slip a hand under his shirt to trace his happy trail.

“Someone’s getting desperate,” you croon laughingly, a knowing smile on your lips. “Should I throw you a bone?”

“Please?” It’s amusing how such a big man can whimper like that.

Biting your lip, you press his head to the wall by his neck, tilting his chin up so you can leave fresh bites on his lightly tanned skin. “Mmm, good boy.” Your praise is met with a shiver as he melts under teeth and tongue, as he squirms to give you space to follow his happy trail right down to your favourite toy. “Don’t cum, okay?”

He grits his teeth, nodding. Fuck, easier said than done, but hell if he’s cumming in public. That would be-! “Oh fuck!” His sharp hiss is obnoxiously loud in the empty hallways, forcing him to bite down hard on his lip to stop any more humiliating sounds from seeping forth. But as he noted earlier, easier said than done, especially when your hand finally wraps around his rock hard cock and gives it slow, gentle pumps.

Loud pants fill the air, dragging into his lungs from his nose, as he fights the lightheadedness he feels from accidentally holding his breath. He can’t even look you in the eye for fear of blowing his load early, can’t let himself focus on the heavenly friction on his cock or your questing tongue as you trace patterns onto his heated skin.

You laugh tauntingly against his shoulder, taking your hand away from his neck to yank and jerk at the neck of his shirt until it’s stretched and askew, perfect for revealing the extent of your handiwork on his skin. In your hand, tucked within his thankfully loose fitting jeans, his cock throbs harder and burns your palm and fingers with its intense heat. Even trapped, his cock fills your grip, makes you tighten your fingers if only to try and get the tips of your thumb and middle finger to touch. Alas, all your efforts do is just make him leak precum and sobs.

“You’re getting loud,” you murmur into his ear, closing your teeth around the lobe just to hear him gulp back a yelp.

“I can’t help it-” he whimpers through clenched teeth and works his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. “It-it feels…so good~”

So cute. You can only smile pityingly at him as you shift your hand so it’s rubbing at the head of his cock, can only struggle to pin him to the wall as he jerks and squirms his hips as you rub him like a worry stone. The copious amount of precum does nothing but make him even more sensitive, even more heated. This time, he manages to stay silent despite the working of his throat, despite the uncontrollable rolling of his eyes, as you swirl your fingertip right at his piss slit.

“Remember, don’t cum.”

Seamus is shaking his head. Though whether as an affirmation or because he lost his senses is unknown. What you do know though, is that you hear footsteps and soft murmuring coming closer to the little hallway you’re in. Quick as lightning, you squeeze his cockhead tightly, swiping it three times before you rip your hand out of his pants.

And just like that, Seamus cums. It’s a knee-buckling orgasm, one that makes him tremble and buck a little in your hold as you keep him upright and hidden away from wandering eyes. He bucks his hips unconsciously, hands clamping down on your shoulder and waist as he fights hard not to crumple to the ground. It’s only a tiny cum, not even worthy of being called a privilege, and it’s the only reason you let him have it.

On his end, all Seamus sees is white sparks and black dots, his ears ringing and his mind cloudy. His limbs feel like jelly and it’s almost like he lost control of his body. Trembling, he clings to you and pants into your ear, a choked sob coming out as you bite him to jerk his mind back into place.

“Come on, gather your senses back, baby. We have a sea lion show to catch.”

Still, with his eyes unfocused, he nods and composes himself the best he can. You giggle at how dishevelled he looks, rearranging his clothes so his coat covers the damp spot down the thigh of his jeans and so his scarf hides the brand new bite marks on his neck.

“So cute.” You poke his nose. His bright red ears stand out from his closely shorn hair, something that he can’t hide even if he covers the rest of his flushed face with his scarf.

Somehow, some way, Seamus clears his throat and quips back hoarsely, “Not cute.”


End file.
